


Sing of Éowyn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Fourth Age, Plot - Good pacing, Poetry, Subjects - Culture(s), Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praise of Éowyn by a Rohirric poet at the court of Emyn Arnen</p><p>[MiddleEarthFanfictionAward 2005 - Honourable Mention in "Genres: Drama (includes Angst): Poetry"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing of Éowyn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Behold Éowyn,  | bold slayer of   
---|---  
darkest evil,  | moth'r of princes,   
faithful wife, pride  | of Faramir,   
Ithilien’s Prince,  | Gondor’s Steward.   
  
  
Healer of Emyn Arn'n  | full of pity,   
breeder of Ithilros  | fast as Mearas,   
wilful white Lady  | of Rohan, roams  
Ithilien’s glades  | golden haired.   
  
  
Ithilien’s lady  | setting to rights  
all wronged and  | forgotten, rejoice,   
realm ordered,  | happiness furthered,   
peace invoked,  | we acclaim her.   
  
  
Sits in her hall  | beloved of all,   
Sing of Éowyn,  | princes' mother,   
faithful wife, true  | to Faramir,   
Ithilien’s Prince,  | Gondor’s Steward.   
  
  


\------ 

Editor's notes:  
  
1) first sung by the Rohirric poet Beorsweg around 30 F.A. at the court of Emyn Arnen as noted in "Early Emyn Arnen Poetry" collected by Gilromir around 180 F.A.  
  
2) Ithilros – popular Gondorian horse breed, first bred by Éowyn, Lady of Ithilien, out of predominantly Rohan stock, mostly grey coated  
  
3) Mearas - legendary horses of Rohan; with the bygone exception of the wizard Mithrandir, they allow only the king of Rohan and his sons to ride them; they are the greatest horses of Arda, extremely fast and intelligent and nearly white  
  
  
*****  
  
Author's notes: Neither Ithilros (moon horses), nor Beorsweg (bright sound) or Gilromir (star horse jewel) were to my knowledge mentioned by Tolkien, none is referenced in the HoME index. 


End file.
